The Most Hated Thing
by Winged-Violoncelle
Summary: He was angry at her and she was upset at him. RoyAi oneshot.


_Spoilers for Chapters 39-40ish..._

_Drabblish Royai, nothing big, thoroughly revised after EdWin. Enjoy and review :)._The Most Hated Thing

* * *

Crap, he's angry.

It is one of the first times. He doesn't get angry that often. Oh wait, pigs can fly then. But if that sentence is altered just a little bit, we get: he doesn't get angry _at her_ that often.

So, crap, he's angry at her.

She hangs her head low and listens to his bellows. She knows she had appeared too weak, she knows it was unacceptable for the likes of her, she knows it all – but she just couldn't go on.

She tried. She shot many times at that woman – Lust, was it? She shot in frenzy at that homunculus, nonstop until she was out of bullets. She really tried. But First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is nothing without guns and bullets; if that runs out, she's a goner. And it _was_ really out back then. The only option she had was to run. But what was the point of running without a stubborn Colonel Roy Mustang to return to?

She honestly thought he was dead, but now there he is, yelling with a frown at her blank face.

Remembering the feeling back then always sets her on an excruciating fire. It is a fire full of hatred, despair, and it is the despair that she is especially afraid of. So she doesn't want to remember. But here he is, screaming and reminding her of all the emotions that had zapped their way through her as her gun slipped out of her hand and tears, for the first time in many years, ensued. When she was left in that position, did he seriously expect her to care about dying at _all_?

And here he is, yelling with a frown at her blank face, scolding her apparent act of stupidity, being the most inconsiderate person in the world – or so it seems like it to her then. Her eyebrows give a small twitch, and a little pout comes about on her lips. It somewhat prompts her to regret ever worrying about him.

He couldn't understand a thing. Honestly.

There is no room for understandings when they are colonel and first lieutenant in the military. There are only duties, responsibilities, et cetera. Secretly, that is the thing Riza Hawkeye loathes the most about her career in the military.

* * *

Crap, she's unhappy.

It is one of the first times. She doesn't appear unhappy very often. Oh, wait, pigs can fly then. But when that sentence is altered a bit to become "she's _seriously_ unhappy," it all makes sense.

So, crap, she's seriously unhappy.

As much as he regrets making her unhappy, he continues bellowing with a frown at her blank face, because he is too very angry. It was weak, ridiculous, and unacceptable for her to give up, after all her training and experiences! And above all, _he _was the cause! How can he not be angry?

He knows she had tried, and tried hard. The appallingly numerous bullet holes he saw in that homunculus proved that. But trying wasn't enough. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, his proudest subordinate, giving up on living, because she thought _he_ had died! If he had come in _any_ later, he would've lost her forever, and, as much as he is unwilling to admit it, Colonel Roy Mustang is nothing without Riza Hawkeye.

He is so scared that she might've died, and so here he is, screaming with a frown at her blank face.

He established that to be one of the first times that fear had gripped him for good, no matter how many times he thought it over afterwards. To even _think _about losing her sent a multitude of chills down his spine. And there she is, pouting like a grudging child and reminding him of all those chills he has had to experience. How could she expect him to _not_ be angry in any way?

And there she is, pouting like a grudging child, appearing _seriously _unhappy, and being the most inconsiderate person in the world – or so it really seems like it then. As much as he hates upsetting ladies, he shouts even more, because he wants to have her remember this for good so that she won't be so brainless the next time a similar incident happens.

It isn't as if he doesn't understand how she felt – nor wanted that to happen one more time, for that matter. He just couldn't directly tell her how he feels. Honestly.

There is no room for true feelings when they are colonel and first lieutenant in the military. There are only responsibilities, duties, et cetera. Secretly, that is Roy Mustang's most loathed thing about his career in the military.


End file.
